Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been development of services and applications whereby users and/or devices may utilize component devices via other devices in close proximity to coordinate and perform various tasks. In one instance, social devices may have “social” characteristics and when in close proximity, they may communicate with each other for coordinating joint tasks, for example, entertainment (e.g., talking phones, singing phones, etc.), sharing content, and the like. In another instance, local service mashups may take locally (potentially in multiple devices) available services, for example, component services (e.g., a monitors, speakers, microphones, etc.) available on other devices, and present them as an aggregate service called an “agent” to a potential user. Typically, formation of the “agent” is the responsibility of a server in cloud networking. However, in many instance and geographical areas, network services may not be readily available, may introduce long delays, and/or may include certain fees. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges for enabling users and devices to store (e.g., cache) trigger conditions and required data for interoperability and utilization of local mashup services.